Libertarian Socialist Demonstration
The Libertarian Socialist Demonstration was founded in August of 2554 in response to increasing conservative control of the Republic of Telamon. The party was created under the leadership of Matt Hogan and Errico Malatesta, two rising politicians who stunned the world with their fast assent into power. The LSD dissolved in 2562 after a falling out with its liberal colleagues. Political Positions Centralization The Libertarian Socialist Demonstration is a political party that supports federalism, because we believe that local governments have a better knowledge and a better personal relationship with the people, and for those reasons are better equipped to make decisions in the best interest of the people. Civil Rights The LSD take a permissive stance on Civil Rights, because we believe that the government should not make decisions for people, but in some cases, there should be consequences for the bad decisions that people make. It is the responsibility of the government to decide what is a "bad" decision, and the repercussions for these "bad" decisions. It is a hard job, but as the government we have a social contract with the people in making these hard decisions. A lot of freedom is needed, but we also need to maintain law and order. We are a pro-marijuana party, we believe cannabis should be legal, but we believe any drugs that do not come from the earth should be illegal. Ecology In the matter of ecology, the LSD believes that the population of the world should take care of Terra, and we should all take environmentalist ideals to heart. We need to put back as much if not more than we take from Terra, and we need to restrict our pollution, and take care of animals and the environment in general. Foreign Policy The LSD's foreign policy is an internationalist stance, we believe that there should come a time when everyone is a citizen of the world, and that governments should allow citizens to pass between borders and be allowed into every country, if they abide by the laws and regulations of that country. Government Responsibilities The Libertarian Socialist Demonstration is a big government party, but we believe that privatization and nationalization both can be good in different industries and in different ways, and we often support small government and big government bills and legislation. Market The LSD whole-heartedly supports a regulated market, but also sees the opportunities in laissez-faire economics. We believe that under a regulated economy, the economy is much more stable and is much less likely to collapse, due to common economic problems. We believe that a laissez-faire economics, though sometimes very profitable, are much riskier, and generally produce a "golden age," if you will, and then suddenly drop off and leave the country in economic recession. We believe that a regulated socialist economy would be a safer and more stable economic model than that of a laissez-faire capitalist free market economy. Military The LSD is a pacifist party, and we believe in the demilitarization of all countries in Terra. We would like to see a day where conflicts are resolved totally by negotiation and world peace is the norm. Morality Morality is a difficult issue with the Libertarian Socialist Demonstration, and often times it comes down to the particular piece of legislation that is under discussion. We support choice for the people, but there is a line which is drawn somewhere, that we cannot readily identify. Morality comes down to the issue for the LSD. Religion Religion is a topic the LSD is dead set on, and we are secularist all the way. We believe that the government should not have any control or influences on or from religion, and we believe that religion should be downplayed in most cases. We cannot fully support the total abolishment of religion, because we cannot condemn people that are religious, but we acknowledge that the LSD is an atheist party, but our commitment to liberty and freedom prevents us from trying to abolish religion totally. History 2554 - 2564 Rising politician Matt Hogan was elected to lead the LSD charge in 2554, and soon he was elected President of Telamon, in a 2555 election. This election also put the LSD as the majority party with 108 Parliament seats, and with the support of the Democratic Capitalist Delegation and the Radical Party, made it so a leftist cabinet coalition could be passed, making the LSD's second in command, Errico Malatesta, the Prime Minister of Telamon. With the recent election win, the leftist cabinet pushed a liberal agenda, and passed many bills that changed legislation in Telamon to the liberal side. Gregory Hilden, the LSD's candidate for Foreign Affairs Minister, took over reigns of party chairman, and now delegates party decisions, while Matt Hogan and Errico Malatesta take on decisions on the national level. The people have decided to trust the LSD with the government from 2555 - 2558, with three prominent LSD figures having quite a bit of power in the government. In June of 2558, the people of Telamon decided to stray from the liberal left. The LSD's candidate Matt Hogan was not re-elected for a second straight term, and instead the people of Telamon decided to go with the Conservative Ordo Malleus candidate Roger Evars. The Libertarian Socialist Demonstration lost 35 seats in the 2558 June election, the total seats dropped down to 73. The people of Telamon were not happy with the liberal progress that was made in Telamon, and decided to give the conservative right the control of the government. Hopefully the LSD can maintain some sort of liberal control in Telamon, and the conservatives will not repeal every bit of legislation the liberal majority worked hard to pass in the last few years. Matt Hogan will be taking back the reigns of Chairman, and Errico Malatesta also resigned before he could be unseated by the Conservative Ordo Malleus' candidate for Prime Minister. After all this drama came upon the Republic of Telamon, a notable conservative party, the Republican Party, resigned all seats in the Parliament. The seats that were lost made the conservative alliance the minority, and put the liberal majority back on top. The LSD quickly proposed a new liberal cabinet, with the incumbent Prime Minister Errico Malatesta as Head of Government. While not maintaining the Presidency, the LSD maintains the Prime Ministry, and some sort of control of the Telamonian government. A few months after the June 2558 elections, the Conservative Ordo Malleus resigned all their seats in the Parliament. This left only the Rightful Radical Party in the conservative right, and soon, with almost half of the Parliament seats missing, the parties of Telamon passed an early election bill. The election of November 2558 was quite a bit better for the LSD, with the endorsements of the Democratic Capitalist Delegation and the Radical Party, Matt Hogan was once again elected into the Presidency. The LSD gained 22 seats, putting them at 95 seats in the Parliament for the whole of the next term. Once again, the two main LSD candidates are in power. Errico Malatesta in the Prime Minister positions, and Matt Hogan with the Presidency. Another two years of peace and prosperity reigned over Telamon, and finally another election was held in June of 2560. The results of the election for the LSD were not as promising as before. The Libertarian Socialist Demonstration lost 29 seats in the Parliament, putting them at 66 seats total, and Matt Hogan failed to get elected for a third term. Errico Malatesta retained the Prime Minister position, and Andrea Kropotkin was elected the Minister of Health and Social Services, as the liberal alliance of Telamon formed yet another cabinet coalition, between the Libertarian Socialist Demonstration, the Democratic Capitalist Delegation, the Radical Party, and the Telamon Minarchist Party (then Telamon Anarcho-Capitalist Party). In the year of 2561, the well known conservative party, Conservative Ordo Malleus, came back after a long affair that resulted in the disassembly of the entire party. Coming back, the government of Telamon decided to hold an early election, to get the COM back in the game. In the early election of November 2561, the LSD grabbed 66 seats in the Parliament. Once again, the liberal alliance of Telamon was in power, and the LSD retained three cabinet seats. Noam Dejacque, the young and rising politician, took office as the Internal Affairs Minister, and controversial candidate Thomas Cafiero was elected to the Infrastructure and Transport Ministry. Another notable candidate, Dave Lembke, has retained the Education and Culture Ministry once again. We at the LSD are looking forward to another year of liberal progress in Telamon. In 2562, the LSD abandoned its traditional platform in order to adopt fanatical fascism under the guise of an Islamic movement. The result was the formation of the Islamic Nationalist Faction Notable LSD Leaders Matt Hogan Matt Hogan, born May 12th of 2514, founded the Libertarian Socialist Demonstration with Errico Malatesta, and was the first ever Chairman of the LSD. In October of 2555, Hogan was elected President of the Republic of Telamon, and immediately started changing policies and getting things done while in office. Prior to Matt Hogan's presidency, Telamon was a strictly conservative capitalist nation with lingering liberal policies, but President Hogan made changes towards the LSD liberal and socialist ideals. In June of 2558, Matt Hogan failed to get re-elected, even with the endorsement of the Democratic Capitalist Delegation and the Radical Party. Hogan took back the position of LSD Chairman, and looks forward to making further liberal progress in Telamon. With a monumental move in the later half of 2558, two major conservative parties, the Republican Party and Conservative Ordo Malleus, both resigned all their seats in the Parliament, and an early election was in order. The November election of 2558 made Matt Hogan the President once again, and he hopes to lead Telamon to a great liberal future. Matt Hogan lost the presidency in June of 2560, and retains the Chairman position for the Libertarian Socialist Demonstration once again. LSD Chairman (January 2554 - October 2555; June 2558 - November 2558) President of the Republic of Telamon (October 2555 - June 2558; November 2558 - June 2560) Errico Malatesta Errico Malatesta, born October 21st of 2507, co-founded the LSD and was Matt Hogan's running mate and/or campaign director in every election that he ever ran. In late December of 2555, Malatesta became Prime Minister of the Republic of Telamon, and was looking forward to a long and prosperous run in the Prime Minister position. After the June 2558 elections and the control of government shifted to the conservatives, Malatesta resigned from the Prime Minister position, due to the fact that a conservative cabinet would be coming into power. At the same time, the Republican Party was undergoing a complete resignation of all the seats in Parliament, making the conservatives, once again, the government minority. The liberal alliance soon passed another cabinet coalition, with Malatesta in the Prime Ministry. Malatesta will once again serve the Republic of Telamon as its Prime Minister. Prime Minister (December 2555) Gregory Hilden Gregory Hilden, born February 23rd of 2498, was a constant political mentor for Matt Hogan in Hogan's early years, and was always floating around in the LSD candidates list. When the LSD was founded in 2554, Hilden found himself as the party's candidate for Foreign Affairs, and in 2555 when Hogan was elected to the Presidency and Malatesta was elected as the Prime Minister, Hilden took over reigns as the Chairman of the Libertarian Socialist Demonstration. When Matt Hogan failed to get re-elected in the 2558 elections, Hilden stepped down as Chairman of the LSD, giving Hogan the position that he held in the past. In later 2558, with the remarkable resignations of the top two conservative parties, Matt Hogan was re-elected to the presidency. This gave Hilden back the Chairman position, and he works constantly to promote a liberal tomorrow for Telamon. Hilden has once again stepped down to give Matt Hogan the spot of LSD Chairman. Hilden plans to go into retirement as soon as possible. LSD Chairman (October 2555 - June 2558; November 2558 - June 2560) Noam Dejacque Noam Dejacque, born January 21st of 2525, is the youngest candidate for cabinet in the Libertarian Socialist Demonstration. After the June 2558 election, and the resignation of the Republican Party, the liberal alliance in Telamon passed a coalition, with Dejacque as the Justice Minister. The LSD expects great things from Dejacque, and is looking forward to him moving up in the political ranks and becoming a world leader someday. Minister of Justice (June 2558 - June 2560) Thomas Cafiero Thomas Cafiero, born October 28th of 2520, was the Environment and Tourism Minister for the Republic of Telamon from October of 2555 to June of 2558. During the tenure of Cafiero's office, there was an environmental disaster in the State of Migadon, in the Republic of Telamon. The Global Gazette read "An environmental disaster has occurred in the State of Migadon in the Republic of Telamon. Environmentalists urge the government to take immediate action." Cafiero didn't respond to the news, not one sentence was said about it for the whole 1 year. The people in Migadon were desperate - nothing was done at all. "Cafiero definetly has no proof of doing anything, we even question his residence at that point." said Vojislav Krkljus. That really turned up to be true since not a square centimeter of paper nor one millisecond of his was spent to this affair. The LSD suffered terrible losses after the following elections, because it turned up that their minister was both uninterested in Telamon and interested in the wage of a minister. It is a capital crime in a country where more than 25-million-people's lives have been interrupted. Prominent politicians like to refer to this event as the Cafiero Affair. Category:Telamon Category:Libertarianism Category:History of Telamon Category:History